Happy Ghoulsgiving
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: It's Thanksgiving! But when Ben sees Dana with a rare case of the blues, he decides to introduce her to some other girl ghouls.


Ben Tennyson's mouth watered when he smelled the delicious turkey roasting in the oven. It was time for the Grant Mansion to celebrate Thanksgiving.

"This is gonna be the best Thanksgiving yet!" Ben was pumped. Pumped to have that turkey! Rachel and Sasha's turkey was the best, and biggest turkey he's ever tasted!

You would think making just a turkey would never be enough to feed a whole Mansion of humans and aliens. But the Grant Mansion residents always finds a way.

Thanks to an expansion ray invented by Frankenstrike and Grey Matter, they can make a turkey and food the size of a house! They have the meal down in Way Big and Ultimate Way Big's dwelling underneath the mansion, where there was plenty of room for every single person.

Ben strolled through the living room, where he spotted his Ectonurite friend Dana laying on the window seat, looking distant into the outside world.

And she looked uncharacteristically sad.

Seeing this, Ben's excitement dropped. "Hey, Dana. What's wrong?"

Dana sighed. "Nothing..."

Ben wasn't buying it. "Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"It's just...well-"

Ben suddenly got a call. He looked to see who was calling. "What?! No way!"

Curious, Dana looked at Ben as he answered.

"Hey! Long time, no hear!" Ben answered happily. "What's up? How're the girls doing?"

"Girls? What girls?" asked Dana.

Ben raised a finger, gesturing Dana to wait until he was done. "Really?! You want me to come over? Now? But I have a party here to-what? Just a quick visit? Of course! I'll be right-" Ben looked over at Dana. "Say, Miss Grimwood, can I bring a friend? Great! Thanks! We'll be right over!" He hung up. "Heads up, Dana! We're going to Ghoul School!"

Now Dana was REALLY curious. "Ghoul School?! What Ghoul School?!" She began to perk up. "Where is it?!"

"I'll have Frankenstrike fire up the teleporter!" Ben said.

* * *

In a flash of light, Ben and Dana teleported in front of an old, spooky mansion.

"Wow! Nice digs!" Dana's one pink eye lit up.

"Dana, welcome to Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls." Ben said proudly. "Step across the drawbridge over the shark infested moat and enter if you dare!"

"I don't need to step. I'll just float!" Dana giggled. Holding Ben's hand, they went across the drawbridge and entered the haunted looking house.

The moment Ben set foot inside, a little mummy jumped out and hugged his leg. "Hi, Uncle Ben!"

Ben chuckled and picked up the mummy. "Hi, Tanis." He suddenly yelped when Tanis's mummy daddy lurched toward him and wrapped his strong, bandaged arms around him.

"How wonderful to see you again, Ben Tennyson!" said the mummy.

"Thanks, Mr. Mummy. Sorry about the scream." Ben said sheepishly. "You scared me."

"Don't be sorry. Nothing wrong with a good scare." said the mummy.

Ben smiled. "That's good. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone."

"Thanksgiving? Oh! You mean Ghoulsgiving!" Tanis corrected.

"Indeed, Ben Tennyson." Miss Grimwood herself came out with the rest of her students and their parents.

"Ben!" Sibella the vampire rushed to Ben with open arms and hugged the teen human. "It's fangtastic to see you again!"

Ben blushed a little. "It's fangtastic to see you too, Sibella."

A man wearing a black suit and high-collared cape approached Ben. Ben gulped when the man smiled, showing off his fangs. "So, you're Ben Tennyson? My little Sibella is a big fan of yours. I can see why...He licked his lips delicately. "Your neck looks delicious..."

Ben gasped. His hand flew immediately to his neck.

"Daddy! Don't scare him like that!" Sibella scolded her father. "I like Ben because he's a good person, not because his neck looks scrumptious."

"Hmm, you're right, Sibella. There's more to someone than just their neck." said Dracula.

"And who's this you brought with you, Ben?" Miss Grimwood asked, turning her attention to Dana.

"This is Dana, she's an alien ghost." Ben said. "Dana, this is Miss Grimwood and her girl ghouls students."

"Wow! This is incredible!" Dana was returning to her old self again. "I didn't know you were friends with real monsters, Ben! This is amazing! And I didn't know they had their own Thanksgiving! I mean, Ghoulsgiving!"

"Yeah! And we always have the best dinner!" Winnie the werewolf licked her lips. "We have roast vulture with bone marrow gravy, spider web salad topped with black widow spiders, stir fried tentacles, and-"

"Okay! Sounds great!" Ben said, his face turning as green as his shirt.

"I'll say!" Dana rubbed her tummy. "You guys are making me hungry!"

Sibella's face suddenly lit up. She smiled at Ben. "You know, Ben. We were just about to have a little dance party before we have dinner. Care to join us?" Her lovely green eyes sparkled.

"For you, anything." Ben answered right away.

"Great!" Sibella grabbed Ben's arm. "Hit it, Phanty!"

"Wait! We're doing this now?!" Ben sputtered before Phanty played the music on her pipe organ. Sibella started waltzing wildly around the room. "Whoooooooa!"

"You really bring out the batty in me, Ben!" Sibella gushed as she danced with Ben.

Dracula laughed as he watched his daughter dance with Ben. "That boy is Type A in my book."

Phanty let out her shrill cackle. "Let's do the monster mashed potato!" She glided her fingers across the keyboard and played her hauntingly swinging music.

All the monsters danced all over the floor. Ben could feel the creaky floorboards shake from all the dancing.

Sibella spun Ben around and the teen slammed right into Dana! She took Ben for a little dancing before she spin him as well! Ben felt like he was in a tango tornado.

Dana laughed as Ben danced. She thought back to when she would be at the mansion watching Phantasmo and Melodica tango dance every Friday night. They would just swing each other around and act like goofballs.

Rachel and Sasha would do the same thing with Rook and Whampire. Not to mention Dana and would do the same; have a Grant Mansion impromptu tango dance party.

"Sibella!" Ben felt queasy. "I don't feel so good!"

"Okay." Sibella said with a laugh. He stopped and held onto Ben as he regained his senses.

"So dizzy..." Ben mumbled as he watched the room spin. He felt his heart pump when Sibella put his arms around him.

"Perhaps a little drink will help...revive you?" Sibella said, her mouth close to his ear.

Ben yelped and jumped away from the playful vamp. "Oh, no! You're not taking a bite out of me!"

Sibella let out a hearty laugh. "I didn't mean that, Ben! I just wanted to offer you a glass of swamp water!"

A floating hand offered Ben a glass of slimy greenish water. Ben gulped. "Um, that's okay. You take it, Sibella." Ben said politely, offering his drink to Sibella.

"Oh! Thank you, Ben!" Sibella took the glass and took a long drink.

Ben laughed as he watched everyone else dance. These ghoul girls were batty, but they were lots of fun nonetheless. "Well, I do want to stay everyone. But Dana and I gotta go."

Dana stopped dancing with the floating hand. "Aw! Do we have to leave now?"

Ben nodded his head. "Yeah, Dana. We've got our family back home to return to."

Dana paused. Then she smiled. "You're right...I do have my own family."

* * *

Once everyone has said their heartfelt goodbyes, Ben and Dana returned to the Grant Mansion. Dana told everyone about her meeting with the girl ghouls.

"Sounds like you had a great Thanksgiving pre-party!" Rachel said.

"Yeah! It was awesome! And it looked like Ben has a huge fan in Sibella!" Dana laughed.

"That's not surprising. Everyone loves Ben!" said Sasha. She looked over and saw Ben being playfully tickled by Wildmutt, Snare-oh, and Feedback.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay!" Ben laughed. "Quit it!"

The aliens stopped and carried Ben to Way Big and Ultimate Way Big's quarters underneath the mansion as everyone else followed.

The dinner was all ready. All the humans and aliens gathered together to say grace.

"You want to take this, Dana?" Ben offered.

"Really?!" Dana looked at everyone. They all nodded and voiced their agreements. With their approval, Dana closed her one eye and let her words come straight from the heart. "On this Thanksgiving day, I am truly thankful not just today, but every day that I have this amazing family. Earlier today, I was really sad that I grew up not knowing who my real parents were. I was always alone. But when Ben took me to the Ghoul School and I saw all the different monsters from different families being happy together like one giant monster family, it reminded me of this family right here at the mansion and how much love I'm always surrounded by. So, I feel truly blessed to spend my first Thansgiving with my true family, because it's love that bonds a family together, not blood."

Everyone applauded Dana's thankful speech. It was a beautiful speech indeed.

Once everyone began eating, the burping contests, family chit-chat, and happy laughter started shortly after.

It was loud and noisy, but it was fun. Lots of fun.

Dana couldn't ask for a better family to spend Thanksgiving with. No longer did she feel lonely or an outcast again.

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!**


End file.
